


Touches of Blue

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Joseph meets a little girl who loves to read. Pre-quel to "Bright Blue Rose".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of ficlets set as a pre-quel to "Bright Blue Rose". If you haven't read that fic, you might be a little lost as to what's going on.

Blue is the color that always reminds him of her.

Joseph remembers the day of her Name Christening well. He stood at his Mother's side, holding her hand as Sir Maurice presented his newborn daughter to the village. All he could see from his place in the crowd was a sky blue woolen blanket wrapped in a tiny bundle cradled in the arms of Lady Annalise.

Belle.

That is the child's name. No one will forget it. He will not forget it.

Five years later, he has the privilege of calling it to her. He enters the clergy hood at his Mother's request. Youthful and clean-cut at twenty years old, he is set for life behind the stone walls of the monastery.

He is in the courtyard one morning when Lady Annalise enters the archway. Joseph is familiar with Sir Maurice's wife. She will greet anyone she passes, her kind voice always a delight for even the most sullen.

As Lady Annalise walks by, smiling and wishing him a good morning, a little tagalong follows behind her. A head of curling chestnut locks bounces as Belle tries to keep up with her mother, but the little girl's eyes wander, wide and curious at the statues and blooming trees housed in the courtyard. Joseph watches as the girl's steps grow slower and slower until she comes to a standstill, clutching a small rectangle book to her chest.

The child's mother disappears inside through the massive wooden doors of the monastery. Joseph hurries to intercede before Belle is frightened by her sudden solitude. But she does not seem distraught as she snaps back into herself and peers around in search for her mother.

"Your mother went inside, dear one" Joseph says softly, hands clasped in front of him to show no harm.

Belle's deep blue eyes pierce him, ever-so-slightly panning down then back up to his face.

"Would you like me to take you to her?" he asks, but she continues to stare at him with unyielding eyes. Joseph cracks a smile, bending to one knee. "My name is Father Joseph." The name sounds strange on his tongue, as he is only twenty years of age and feels too young to be a father of anything, even a flock.

A bright smile spreads on her face. "I'm Belle."

"I know." He nods and the tension dissolves. She is not frightened. He is glad of that. "Lady Belle."

Belle is practically beaming at him as he calls her that. She holds out her book to him. "May I read to you? I'm learning my letters and Mama says I need all the practice I can get."

"Of course" he replies, happy to help, even if it is just listening to a fairytale told by a little girl. "I'd very much like to hear you read to me." He gestures for her to follow him to a circular fountain, a most pleasant place. He helps her up on the stone wall, sitting next to her, and Belle proudly cracks open the book and begins to read.

For a child of only five years, Belle has barely any trouble with the words. She stumbles on a few words, but Joseph gently corrects her. Half the book is read by the time Lady Annalise reappears seeking her daughter.

"My apologies, Father Joseph" she says, fingering Belle's curls. "My little Belle is a very bright child."

"She was no trouble, Lady Annalise" he replies reassuringly, and truly, the little girl is a delight.

They make to leave, but Belle scrambles to take something from her book. She pulls out a royal blue ribbon with a short, gold tassel tied to one end. "For you, Father Joseph," the little girl smiles brightly as he accepts the gift. "Thank you for helping me with my letters. It is a bookmark. I made it myself."

Joseph slides the smooth ribbon over one finger, his heart warmed and showing in his eyes. "Thank you, Lady Belle. I will cherish this gift from the little princess."

Belle giggles, scrunching her nose. "I'm not a princess, Father Joseph!" But Joseph bows and she curtsies, and Lady Annalise smiles as she escorts her daughter from the courtyard.

Joseph slides the ribbon through his hand then pockets in on the inside of his robe. He has not received many gifts in his life, but out of the few, this one he will truly cherish.


End file.
